


梦场

by WoooBody



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Don't take it too seriously, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoooBody/pseuds/WoooBody
Summary: Eden的开场白是，“我不会说西班牙语。”





	梦场

**Author's Note:**

> *性工作者!球员，所有在叙述中用名/昵称来称呼的都是。R18，NP，攻受完全混乱。  
> *渣球+皇马中场主体，提及其他很多人。  
> *没有贬低、没有恶意；没有一个字是真实的。  
> *应该不虐。  
> *也许没有后续。

1.  
       Eden的开场白是，“我不会说西班牙语。”  
       Dani皱起了鼻子。Mateo看着Eden，说：“没事的，不少来访者都不太会。说英语就行了。”  
       “可我也不喜欢说英语。”Eden稍微撅起嘴唇。  
       Isco盯着这两片红色的肉。Marco转转眼珠，倚到Marcos身上划走了后者刚找到的《傻瓜西班牙语教程》亚马逊页面。  
       Fede坐回Toni旁边。“说法语的大多都去旁边那家。”Toni说。  
       Luka低声笑：“你看，我们正需要你。”他牵过Eden的手。

2.  
       “不朝着街道的房间几乎都是储藏室，要找好收拾的，只能挨个打开看。”Brahim捧着一大串钥匙塞进Eden手里，“用完了交给Casemiro，祝你快些找到他！”  
       “给我。”Marcos说，“Case估计这个月都没人影呢，”他下意识地摸鼻梁，“别担心我，反正地下室还要封好久。”  
       “再开就别办拳场了吧，Luka，”Dani一手叉腰倚着门框，“全是输家。”  
       “Toni喜欢，不是么？”Luka朝着德国人扬扬下巴。Toni向他们眨眼，Dani的脑袋藏进了Marco背后。  
       “哎，别动尽头那间！”Mateo突然喊，已经晚了，Eden看到一屋子堪比摄影棚的……“设施”。  
       “对不起啊，好久没动了，灰尘有点大。”Luka领他进去，金属笼子敲起来声音清脆，“想扔什么就扔，喜欢也可以留着，反正你还有得耗。我比你大五岁半，经不起再受伤。”  
       “五岁半？你怎么知道？”  
       “我有出生证明的，Eden，父母都写着的那种。”  
       “Luka最近老拿这个压人。”Isco说，“你别听他的，年龄证明不了什么身体状况。哎哟！”他的后脑勺被Toni赏了一巴掌。

3.  
       “你居然让他射到里面！”Ramos恶狠狠地拿两根指头搅弄Luka，“你才认识他几天！”  
       Luka一手扯着Ramos肩膀上打的绷带，笑得腹肌都一抽一抽的，剩下的手指勾着Eden没挣掉的被子，“Eden，把头转回来，看看你把我害成什么样。”  
       Eden两只手在胸前扣起来，全神贯注地考察被Ramos剩下那边蝴蝶骨翅膀顶起来的狮子脑袋。  
       “真生气了？”他听见Luka说，“怎么啦，你在我身上拿的特权，还不够多么。”  
       Ramos从Luka身上翻下来，压住了金发人伸着的胳膊。他在开口之前被Luka掐着脸扯了回去，Eden耐心等他们好好地亲完一回，然后伸直大腿等人来枕。  
       “你真厉害，搞得Lukita都不理我了。让我尝尝你有多好，可以吗？”

4.  
       Luka倒在床上，举在半空的手机屏里Ivan叼着草莓笑得像棉花糖。直到他对着空气做俯卧撑的胳膊都酸了，屏幕上的甜心照片才变成活人。  
       “哦，亲爱的宝贝，早上好。”  
       Luka按下锁屏，上面显示06:13，也就是4点多。  
       “又是Frenkie？他真对你念念不忘，Raketa。”  
       “明明是对你念念不忘，”Ivan委屈地嘟着嘴，“四十分钟有一半时间都在念你！都怪你，不给他留你们的电话。”  
       “他是应该多跟你联系，也没几个月了，你们那么强调默契。而且看来挺有成效，时间能卡这么准。”  
       “准什么准！Pique走时叫我打给他的。丰收女神在上，Pique再哄我干这个，我就找个时间闷死他。”  
       “嘿，你怎么不以涅普顿起誓。”  
       “我又不出生在海边，他理我做什么。”Ivan把垂到额前的头发捋上去，腋下一块红紫一闪而过，“金鬈发的丰收女神Lukita，只有你庇佑我。”

5.  
       “Mateo，我肚子好胀，是不是怀孕了。”Eden把Mateo的手掌按在自己肚子上，说。  
       Fede紧张地凑过来。Marcos愤怒地凑过来。  
       “你吃撑了不够，还要吓唬我们！”Marco难以置信地摇头，“Mateo，麻烦你，快带Eden去医院。”  
       Luka提醒：“去找Navas。”  
       “Navas医生在上课。”Eden正低头研究地砖相接的花纹，一个年轻又苍老的高个子男人俯视他俩已经不短的平头，“我叫Courtois。”  
       “你好，Courtois先生。”Mateo咧嘴笑。  
       Eden抬头，愣住。  
       “Thibo……！”几分钟后，Eden压着嗓子跟以前一样喊。

6.  
       Eden啪啪拍着床铺，廉价床垫的弹簧老化得厉害，要他自己这种体型的被人扔上去才会跟他屁股一起晃荡，用手拍只会震得胳膊疼，所以当他发现只有Isco吃吃地笑，剩下没人理他，就停止了虐床行为。  
       “再也没有什么比做爱更无聊的事了！”但Eden气还没消，嚷嚷起来。  
       “恭喜。”Luka从《国家报》里拔出脑袋，“你成为正经白领啦，先生。”  
       “干一行，恨一行。”Dani抑扬顿挫，念诗似的。  
       “我说真的！整个白天都下不来床，躺着无聊死了。”  
       “这话真让人生气。”“躺在床上有人喂！你知足吧。”“你想不想晚上也下不来床？”  
       “我晚上本来就不用下床。”Eden挑着眉毛，在被几个巴掌揍上屁股之前，“轻点轻点真的还很痛！”他叫。  
       Toni说：“他太大，那你上他不就得了。”  
       “可是我也很大。啊啊啊啊你下手太黑了吧别打那里求你了——”

7.  
       “离开我！不要再来了。”  
       “离开你？还有什么东西没有离开你呢？”¹Toni是认真在奇怪地打量Bale。“我从没有来，一直是你带我来的。”  
       “……”  
       “什么？”  
       “蓝色冷得像冰。”Bale说着没有弹舌音的西语。  
       “确实。”Toni往前走了几步，跨在Bale腿上。“两块冰挨着放，方便保持形状。各自的。”  
       威尔士人把下巴搁在Toni肩膀，他偏过头，想象阳光在Toni后颈茸毛上照出来的光环正在赐福于他。  
       “逗我笑。”Toni忽然直起腰来，“快点。”  
       Bale伸手挠他的耳根，Toni缩缩脖子。  
       “看来我只能自己找乐子了，是你选的，可别怪我。”德国人边解扣子边说，“以前你愿意被火焰烧化。还是这样吗？”

8.  
       “我要结婚了。”  
       “怎么了，要邀请我吗？”  
       “夏天回去结。”  
       “……那你带蛋糕给我。”  
       “嗯。……再给我一次？”  
       “我给你才行。”  
       “行。”  
       “对了，好久没结账了，Churu。”  
       “有事用钱？”  
       “给我的小野狗置办一份嫁妆呀。”  
       “是狼——”  
       “家犬，行吗？”  
       “……算了。”

9.  
       “你说，我和Dani，到底谁是跟Ramos一个种的？”尽管Marcos的胳膊就横在喉咙上，Marco还是勇敢地问了出来。  
       “肯定是Dani。你都没跟他一个产地。”  
       “我也不是毫无优势吧。我应该笑得比较甜。”  
       “啧，是哦。你还有个金头发的好朋友。”Isco推门进来，作势要一屁股坐在Marco身上。要不是还被Marcos勒着腰，Marco此时已经摔进长绒地毯。  
       “要不你俩去找Toni，或者Luka，让他们评测一下。”  
       “哇，你怎么不胆子再大一点，直接建议问Ramos去好了。”

10.  
       “布朗尼太甜了，可以吃柚子中和下。”Fede递过去一只。  
       “没问题吗？这上面都是虫子眼。”Eden瘪着嘴。  
       “怎么会？”Mateo拿起来端详一会儿，“只是黑点儿而已。”  
       Dani接话：“哪怕是腐烂也无所谓，里面还不是又红又苦。”  
       “是粉色。”Eden纠正。  
       “粉红，粉红。”  
       “跟布朗尼的包装盒一样。”  
       “那到底是太甜了，还是苦？”Mateo问。

* * *

1.海明威《世界之都》。


End file.
